


A Cool Evening Ride

by Phurtershep



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Motorcycles, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phurtershep/pseuds/Phurtershep
Summary: Aubrey and Sunny go on a motorcycle ride. Feelings ensue. Post good ending.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	A Cool Evening Ride

Sunny yawned lightly, settling onto the couch. Another day trying to catch up on four years of missed school. He was thankfully only a year behind overall, but that didn’t make it less exhausting to deal with. Mom wasn’t home yet, she had picked up evenings to help make up for some of the money they were tight on. 

On the upside, at least it meant the apartment was quiet by now.

On this night though, it didn’t stay quiet. 

The apartment’s pager going off snapped Sunny to attention. He looked over his shoulder at it, before standing up to see who it was. Maybe his Mom had gotten off of work and lost her keys? Maybe someone was trying to deliver something? Maybe-

“H-Hello?” Sunny said, answering the call with a stutter. He mentally slapped himself for it, but this was very quickly superseded by shock at the voice on the other end.

“Sunny? Is that you?” Aubrey said, “This is the right apartment, right?”

“Aubrey…? What are you doing here?”

“That’s rude. Also, uh… it’s kinda chilly out here. Can you open up?”

“Yeah, sure. Sorry.” he answered, hanging up and running out and down to the door.

It really was her.

A motorcycle helmet was held at her waist, and her pink hair was tied up in a ponytail. As opposed to the crop top and skirt she wore during the summer, she was in jeans and a much warmer looking shirt, even if the white and yellow windbreaker was the same, even as the strap of some kind of bag rested over her chest.

“Uh… Sunny? You there?” Aubrey muttered, waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked suddenly and stepped back. He hadn’t realized he was just staring.

“Sorry it’s just… good to see you.”

“I’d hope so.” Aubrey sighed, setting down the helmet and stretching. 

“How’d you get here?”

“How do you think? I drove, duh.”

“I… didn’t think you had a car.”

“I don’t,” she replied, picking up the helmet again. 

“Ah.” Sunny said simply, “I see now.”

“I’d sure hope you do.”

“Here, my apartment is up here.” Sunny said, turning around and going towards the elevator. He only took the stairs when he was in a rush, otherwise the elevator was just… far more comfortable.

Even if it was a little shaky.

“Seems like a nice place.” Aubrey remarked as the elevator slowly rose, “The city, I mean.”

“It’s… a lot sometimes.” Sunny replied with a nervous chuckle, “Too much some days.”

“Yeah… especially with your sensory issues, huh?”

“No, not even that… usually anyways. It’s more just… the amount of people. It’s a lot more  _ dense _ than Faraway was.” 

“Yeah… it’s pretty though.” 

“Wait, it’s a two hour drive to Faraway? How are you going to get back?”

“Wasn’t planning on it, not tonight at least.” she said, tugging at the strap of the bag on her back.

Oh.

Oh no.

“You’re…”

“Insane, yeah, that’s what Kel said when I told him. He also said he thought it would be ‘badass’ of me to do, so hey.” she replied with a shrug, “Besides, you wouldn’t want me to leave that fast, would you?”

“No, I guess not.” Sunny said, “It’s… nice to see you in person again.”

Aubrey didn’t answer, as the elevator reached its destination and opened with a ding. The duo stepped out, Sunny leading the way towards his apartment. His hand grasped the door handle.

Why was he nervous about this?

It was going to be fine, it was Aubrey. She literally would not care either way.

Thankfully he hadn’t locked the door, so he opened it and slowly led Aubrey inside. 

“Not a bad place, all things considered.” Aubrey said, looking around the entrance. “It’s… somehow cozy.”

“Well, it’s just Mom and I here.” Sunny shrugged, looking at some of the frames pictures. Most were copies he’d gotten from Basil, or new one’s his Mom insisted on taking to celebrate his “recovery.” He always thought it was a bit of an overreaction, considering none of the problems had gone away, he was just trying to fix them now.

Huh. Maybe that was it then.

“So,” Sunny said, sitting back down on the couch, “I guess… start from the top?”

“Well to make things simple, my father died.”

“You… don’t seem bothered by that.”

“Seems like it was one of the few good things he did, so I won’t complain.” Aubrey sighed, “Besides, since nobody really wanted a damn thing to do with him, everything he owned went to my mother, and because she has about as much say in her own life anymore as Bun-Bun, I decided to… learn how to ride his motorcycle. Took a bit, but whatever.

“Are you even able to legally take his things?”

“Who’s going to oppose it? The ‘rightful owner’ only leaves the fucking couch to eat, shit, or grab another beer, so whatever. I don’t even think she’s really registered yet what it all means for her. Besides… all the stuff was left to  _ me _ . As soon as I turn 18… I’m leaving. He… had a lot of money somehow. 

“Do you think that’s tied to why he died?”

“Don’t know, and frankly just… don’t care.”

“Bet you want a fresh shower then.”

“Nah, I got one before coming up.”

Sunny just smiled, looking over at his friend.

“What are you going to do then?”

“Tonight, or…”

“Whichever.”

“I wanted to go on a ride with you.” She said, putting the plain black helmet on his head. 

Oh no.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” he said, sliding it back off and setting it on the arm of the couch.

“I mean, I’m licensed, you’ll just be along for the ride.”

“Alright, I guess… Let me get a jacket.” Sunny said, standing up and walking to his room.

Was Aubrey aware of how… romantic riding on a motorcycle together usually looked to most people? His Mom had taken to enjoying romcoms on TV, movies or otherwise, and he had seen his fair share of motorcycle rides followed by a (poorly acted) makeout scene. 

He was too young to be in a romcom, and also missing an eye at 16 wasn’t generally considered very attractive, yet… 

His heart was fluttering. 

He reached through his closet and pulled out a woolen sweatshirt. Pulling it over his head, he took a moment to fix his eyepatch. 

“Breathe in… breathe out. You’re fine.” 

“Everyone’s first time is scary, but I don’t think you need to pray to yourself.” Aubrey said, stepping into the doorway. 

“W-Wait, it’s-” Sunny stammered, before sighing. “Just… don’t word it like that.”

“What do you m-” she started, before she suddenly went silent, “Yeah nevermind, forget I said anything.”

Oh no. He made it more awkward… 

“Let’s just… get going.” 

“Yeah.” Aubrey said, more than pleased to change the subject.

Aubrey wasn’t lying though, the evening had a chill to it.

The bike was oddly beautiful, painted a reflective red. A figurehead of a horse sat out the front. Aubrey’s own helmet was hanging from the handles, a dark red to match the bike compared to the plain black one Sunny was gifted. She put it on, her pink ponytail sticking out of the back. 

Pulling herself over, she patted the spot behind her for him to sit at.

Oh no.

Aubrey… He was going to be literally touching Aubrey the entire time. He had… mixed feelings about it to say the least. He hated physical contact, yet paradoxically he craved it and enjoyed getting it from his friends. 

This though…

“Come on, I wanna get it started.”

“Right, sorry.” Sunny said, scampering over and hopping on behind Aubrey. Now that he was this close, he could faintly smell something in her hair, even through the helmet. The bike roared to life, the light on the front sparking to life. 

“Hold on!” Aubrey said, kicking off and accelerating. Sunny grasped her for dear life, his arms wrapped around her waist. Wait… when did she get so toned? Was she always and he just didn’t notice? 

BAD THOUGHTS. FOCUS ON BEING ON THE DEATH MACHINE.

ALSO A BAD THOUGHT, FOCUS ON… UHH…

“You alright Sunny? You’re holding on a bit… too tight.”

“Right right right, m-my bad.” he said, relaxing his grip somewhat. Despite the chill on the wind blowing over them, Aubrey was… warm. Incredibly so. In the orange sunset, her hair took on a peach sheen, contrasting oddly well with the red everywhere else. 

Thank god she was facing ahead and couldn’t see how red his face was, doubly so because of the helmet covering a large portion of his face. 

Besides, if nothing else, at least his… affection was one sided. If it wasn’t, there was no way she’d be handling this all so calmly. He just had to breathe. People generally don’t have crushes after four years, followed by you popping out to stab them, humiliate them in public, AND pepper spray them. 

And also kill who was essentially your big sister.

At least they were still friends.

His arms relaxed, resting down between her hip and thigh. Part of it was just him being more comfortable with the feeling of being out in the open at such high speed, yet…

Despite his nervousness around Aubrey, it just felt right to be with her.

Honestly, it made him wish there didn’t have to be helmets in the way, so he could rest his head on her shoulder.

Wait… that was in the romcoms too, wasn’t it?

Oh no.

Well, whatever. She couldn’t read his mind, he’d be fine.

He looked out as the city lights slowly sprang to life, neon signs, car lights and street lamps blurring as they drove past. 

His breathing was normal, slow even. Relaxed… 

Aubrey had no problems silently taking the lead, the roar of the engine covering his now more quiet thoughts about sitting behind her. 

He… enjoyed being with her. 

Then, just as suddenly as they had taken off, the bike slowed to a crawl outside of Sunny’s apartment. Judging by the fact that his mother’s car was back, it must have been past eight. Did that much time really pass? 

Wait. He never left a note or anything for his Mom.

Oh no. 

He quickly hopped off and rushed inside, scrambling up the stairs as Aubrey called out behind him. He didn’t hear what she said, his mind running on overdrive. He knocked and very quickly threw open the door to see his Mom in the kitchen, calmly making something to eat. 

“Oh, Sunny! You seem exhausted, what happened?” 

“Didn’t… _hah_ … leave… note…”

“Did you run all the way here to say that? I assumed you were fine since you took your keys with you.”

“Oh… my bad…” he heaved, “Let me... I’ll be right back.”

He took the stairs back down at a much more reasonable face, only to see Aubrey was still outside the door at the sidewalk. She looked back over, confused to see him back so soon.

“I thought you were mad at me, jerk.” She huffed, “What was that all about?”

“Sorry, I just… forgot to tell my Mom I left. I thought she’d be worried sick.”

“Sunny, you aren’t a kid anymore. She wouldn’t be upset with you about that, at least… I’d hope not.”

She seemed almost… hurt by what he said. 

“It’s cold out here, Aubrey.”

“I’m very aware.”

After a few seconds of silence, Sunny stepped over and sat down next to her.

“I… really enjoyed that, Aubrey.” Sunny started, playing with the cuff of his sleeve.

Aubrey looked down at the motion, but not at his face. 

“I know it’s stupid, but… I’m jealous that you have that kind of worry Sunny.”

“Huh?”

“Like… you’re just that concerned about other people, all the time.

“It’s what I should be doing.”

“It’s what I should be doing too though, Sunny.”

He rested his hand on her knee, squeezing it lightly.

“You’re just fine as you are, Aubrey,” Sunny said, “Really.”

God was he glad she had her helmet off, he could see her face and eyes shift at his words, her solemn expression turning to something a bit more… 

He was blushing. He could feel it. 

Oh no.

“Jeez, how can you say something like that with such a straight face?” she said, finally looking up to meet his eye. She covered the hand on her knee with her own, slightly cooled by the wind yet filled with the same warmth as every other part of her. 

He… loved her. 

It was an odd time to come to such a realization, but… 

No time like the present to say something. 

“Aubrey… I… love you. A lot, actually. I know that’s probably one sided, considering… things… but…”

“You just want someone to cuddle with tonight, don’t you?”

“N-No, that’s…” 

“Well, the answer is yes. I love you too, Sunny.”

Sunny blinked in surprise.

Then he did the only thing that seemed natural, kissing his new girlfriend under the cool night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Took a part of this concept from the fic Runaway, and the motorcycle bit from chats in the Omori discord. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
